1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication terminal such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) phone, a game phone, a chatting phone, a camera phone, an MP3 phone, a cellular phone, a Personal Communication Service (PCS) phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a Hand Held Phone (HHP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a swing-type mobile communication terminal that allows convenient viewing and a swing device for the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “mobile communication terminal” is an electronic apparatus carried with a user to perform wireless communication. The wireless communication may be voice communication, message transmission, file transmission, video communication, or a camera function. Additionally, the portable communication terminal may serve as a personal agent by managing phone numbers and personal schedules.
In terms of portability, such mobile communication terminals tend to be compact, slim, and light, and are easy to grip. They also include multimedia availability for a wide variety of functions such as entertainment functions including game services. Future mobile communication terminals are expected to incorporate more functions and have more uses, including video communication, games, Internet access, and camera functions as well as voice communication.
Conventional mobile communication terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance and in consideration of their portability and convenience. For example, conventional mobile terminals may be classified as bar-type communication terminals and folder-type communication terminals. A bar-type communication terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar in which data input/output devices, an antenna device, and transmission/reception devices are mounted. A folder-type communication terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge device in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to be folded towards and unfolded away from the housing.
In one example of a folder-type mobile communication terminal, a folder is rotatably coupled to a main body by a hinge device, keys are disposed on the main body, and a display unit is disposed on the folder of the folder-type mobile communication terminal. These features help make the portable terminal smaller and increase the portability of the terminal. One example of a folder-type mobile communication terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,406, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In the disclosed folder-type mobile communication terminal, a camera lens housing is mounted in a hinge device.
Mobile communication terminals may also be further classified as swing-type communication terminals and sliding-type communication terminals based upon the method of opening and closing the communication terminals. In a swing-type communication terminal, two housings are coupled to each other to allow one housing to rotate relative to the other while the two housings face each other.
One example of a swing-type communication terminal is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,371, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In such a swing-type communication terminal, a display unit on a swing housing is offset towards a side of a main housing after the swing housing swings 90°. It is inconvenient to view the display in this configuration.
As a result, in conventional mobile communication terminals such as those just described, it is convenient to input data and view displayed data, such as when operating in a phone mode like voice communication or when sending and receiving text messages. However, multimedia environments such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) mode or a TV mode require a wide display unit. Thus, the display unit should be in a landscape view mode and should be positioned in the center of the mobile communication terminal.
Furthermore, in a game mode, the terminal should allow prompt and accurate key manipulation. The promptness and accuracy of key manipulation in the game mode are more important than in any other mode and key manipulation using both hands instead of one hand is one method for improving promptness and accuracy.
Although the foregoing problems can be solved by increasing the size of the mobile communication terminal, mounting a wide display unit in the mobile communication terminal, and disposing more keys in the mobile communication terminal, this solution goes against the trend toward miniaturization and causes inconvenience in carrying the mobile communication terminal. Moreover, mobile communication terminals in common use pursue slimness as well as miniaturization.